


Tempus fugit  (Le temps s’enfuit)

by CuteCiboulette



Series: Diis ignotis [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Archiving posting, Gen, In Universe, Post-Endless Waltz
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Cette journée est restée gravée dans sa mémoire mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi après tout ce temps, il éprouve ce besoin viscéral d’en connaître la date exacte.
Series: Diis ignotis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589626





	Tempus fugit  (Le temps s’enfuit)

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : _Tempus fugit_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : Duo-centric, abus de répétions (volontaires, on va dire que c’est stylistique). Fic bingo joker : « anniversaire ». Allez, c’est la dernière fic « réflexion » avant un petit moment ! J’ai d’autres idées mais là j’en ai marre (pour tout dire, Duo a fini par me sortir par les yeux). Pour les prochaines, je vous _raconterai une histoire_. (Peut-être.)

Appartient au même univers que _Diis ignotis_.

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Cette journée est restée gravée dans sa mémoire mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi après tout ce temps, il éprouve ce besoin viscéral d’en connaître la date exacte.

Écrit entre le 01 et le 04/04/11 ; environ 550 mots.

_Tempus fugit_

(Le temps s’enfuit)

Il n’avait pas oublié ce jour-là, bien sûr, mais il n’en avait jamais su la date exacte avant récemment. Il ignorait pourquoi l’idée l’avait frappé subitement, pourquoi, surtout, elle ne lui était pas venue plus tôt. Pourquoi soudain connaître la date devenait si important. Depuis toujours, ç’avait été l’un de ses points de référence au passage du temps.

Longtemps, il n’avait eu que celui-là. Ensuite, il avait eu l’avant et l’après Deathscythe pour se situer, mais G était bien ultérieur à son après l’église. 

C’était avec G, justement, qu’il avait eu libre accès à un ordinateur. À l’époque où la paix ne régnait pas encore entre les Colonies et la Terre, une recherche ne lui aurait sans doute rien apporté, la circulation de l’information étant encore placée sous la censure de l’Alliance ; mais le fait est qu’il n’y avait même pas pensé. L’envie de vengeance, aujourd’hui apaisée, était pourtant alors bien vivace.

Et puis soudain, après tout ce temps, il avait eu besoin de savoir. De coller une date commune à tous sur un événement qui ne serait jamais pour lui un banal paragraphe dans l’Histoire ; d’attribuer une date impersonnelle, comme on coche un calendrier, à un événement qui plus que tout autre peut-être avait façonné sa vie.

Tout à coup, en connaître la date anniversaire devenait capital à son équilibre.

Il n’avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se recueillir, un acte purement chrétien à ses yeux. Il n’avait jamais ressenti d’impératif de commémoration. Il n’avait jamais considéré que la mort de l’église marquait son jour de naissance. D’ailleurs, il s’était sans doute passé plusieurs mois (après l’église mais assez longtemps avant Deathscythe) avant qu’il n’adopte le nom du Père comme patronyme. Quand, bien plus tard (après le décès de Deathscythe), il avait dû se choisir une date de naissance, il l’avait tirée aux fléchettes. L’année A.C.180 leur avait été attribuée d’office. Mais cet anniversaire factice n’était pas quelque chose qu’il fêtait, tout comme il n’avait jamais envisagé célébrer celui de l’église.

L’église était tombée demain. Ça n’aurait pas dû avoir tellement d’importance ; alors, pourquoi était-ce le cas aujourd’hui ?

Demain, et déjà il sentait devoir en faire un jour particulier, même si personne d’autre ne saurait. Pourquoi ce brusque besoin de marquer le coup, et comment s’y prendre ? Il n’avait rien à fleurir (Elaine avait aimé les fleurs), nulle âme pour qui prononcer quelques mots (il avait oublié le son de leur voix depuis longtemps, peut-être même avant Deathscythe), et il avait déjà enterré son dieu (auquel Père Maxwell n’avait de toute façon jamais cru).

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se contenter d’avoir une pensée pour eux. Cela reviendrait à dire, pour rendre ce jour exceptionnel, qu’il ne devrait se les remémorer qu’une fois l’an. Ou bien… peut-être que si. Peut-être était-ce justement là la signification que son inconscient voulait donner à la chose. Il songeait régulièrement à eux depuis longtemps (après l’église, avant et après DS, jusqu’à aujourd’hui : longtemps). Peut-être était-il temps d’avancer… 

Marquer l’anniversaire serait définitivement l’inscrire dans le passé ; ne plus vivre dans ce présent-là mais dans ce présent-ci. Alors, il pourrait se retourner vers eux une fois l’an car, bien sûr, il ne les oublierait jamais. Il était leur legs, et leur passage dans sa vie _avait_ été exceptionnel.

Demain, cela ferait tout juste treize ans.

Il était temps.


End file.
